


虎山行07.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行07.

到一月中旬，明记粥铺一直接待一位奇怪的客人。打烊前五分钟过来，点一份水蛇粥配一碗杨枝甘露。有一日张智霖放完，结账时他问老板呢首曲子叫乜名啊，鼻尖上有个红痘，抠破后结了痂，眼睛是双精力旺盛的眼睛。老板讲说系我女儿学琴录嘅，好像叫、叫小熊跳舞。

噢，那人抽出一张五百块，以后论尽你都放呢首歌好唔好？唔用找啦。老板虽觉惶恐，但有钱不挣那是死蠢，最多接过来后多验几回真钞假钞。于是回回给五百块的青年坐在一片叮叮咚咚钢琴声里，音符旋开去，他闭眼仰头露出迷醉又天真的笑，好似回环洒落的是透明水晶。如此持续十二天。1月14号后老板没再见过他。1月22号店里的惠姨擦桌子，看电视一叠声叫，老板跑过来，深夜新闻标题好耸动：湾仔杀人魔连夜离港！击毙当场美钞漫天。镜头迅速掠过那张脸，老板和惠姨一同摔掉开水壶：正是那后生仔。额头一条刀疤，不会认错。他上楼把正熟睡的女儿吵醒，一把掳过她抱的大熊——杀人魔听钢琴曲时扛过来的，那天他把熊放在靠墙的座位，还摆了碗杨枝甘露在熊面前，结账时照例500块，并将夹在腋下的熊塞老板怀里：给你女儿。他说。

大熊头重脚轻地掉在楼下垃圾桶边，明早会有清洁工将其送走：和隔夜冷粥与馊鱼头。楼上传来女孩的哭声。

郑允浩在警署连夜打报告，腹部刀伤枪伤一概不缺，想朴灿烈肯定是向佛祖求保佑了，没死在这场里算难得。要怎么定性？有宗教势力渗透的有计划恐怖袭击？还是心理疾病患者的激情作案。都可以，用条框死物去框住死物最简单，但他知道生命和人情本身不是，是市场鲜墨鱼触角，盆盖住了仍能从各个缝隙伸展；是无形态的流质。好在报告无需发散，不发散的人最幸福。

他等待打印途中先找好要盖的章，门被推开，李泰民劈头问：“世勋呢？”

“我哋行动组嘅外借同你哋一起出警，人都回不嚟？多少次咗！”

郑允浩觉得他在金钟仁死后一直紧绷，有点神经兮兮过敏征兆，不过没有讲。他盖章，说收队时还在，在……他问门口经过的沈昌珉。沈昌珉愣两秒，答话时几乎要犹豫了。

他讲：他唔系跟你咩？人质交换前就未见他了。

三人互瞪，沉默中李泰民把郑允浩的报告打飞进碎纸机。他冲出去，沈昌珉拦不住，郑允浩目光落在红迹斑斑的印泥上，语气很疲倦。讲唔好拦了，系要赶紧揾揾，不然就要大祸。

警署担不起太密集的失去。

祸事没有像主妇打毛线样发展到底，在同僚们陷入应激恐惧，火急火燎四处找吴世勋时，他提早半小时坐在某家五金店门口。不好判断那是什么店，事实上他在两个街口外意识开始涣散，凭着记忆跌跌撞撞，停下也不是因为力气耗尽，有个声音，催眠一般，可以了，到此为止了。不用再走，感到某种安全，空气般包裹住，吴世勋捂着肚子跪下来，他正对着的路灯坏掉，几十步路远处，茶楼红绿相间的招牌正发光。朴灿烈的片区，他的片区。有意思，眼下才有实感：他们共同拥有一片地，和地上活着的人发生的事，好的坏的，残暴的平和的，他们拥有硬币的两面。

蓝毛下卷闸门，一回头见隔壁墙角一团黑影。走过去抓起他头发，正要问喂，你跟边个混喇跑南街嚟？等看清吴世勋肩上警章，往后猛蹦一下，拔腿跑向茶楼。

“烈哥，烈哥！”

“你老母出殡啊喊咁大声？”陈六出来，他叼着根牙签：烈哥喺屋里同何叔打牌谈事情！乜事，和我讲。

陈六被从身后拍了下肩，朴灿烈的影子一直投出楼外。他双手搭栏杆上，认出半个多月前便利店蓝毛：“做乜？”二字荡起回音，像刀入冰水，几圈平静波痕。蓝毛忽然觉得好冷。

有，有个差佬，他结巴道：躺喺茶楼外边，就买烟果个！

朴灿烈脑中轰然，嘭嘭嘭，擂破的鼓再度擂起。冲下楼时还绊了跤，几秒内金钟仁又反复摔落几次，他最怕梦成真。吴世勋不在的几年，朴灿烈从不做梦。

五金店门口朴灿烈抱他，扒开吴世勋紧捂的手，已摸不到多少新鲜的血，黑风衣浸透半干后有一种板结的硬度。他一下下摸他头，贴耳讲唔紧要唔紧要，世勋不哭，我们上医院。

见他大有抱人枯坐半夜的趋势，陈六不由提醒道老胡那边更近。可能本是没大事，再干坐下去就说不定了，不好点破：他老大一碰上这个吴sir，手段脑子都不顶用。朴灿烈如梦初醒，对，对对。车嚟，去揾老胡。

取弹缝合后有个不大不小的手术，朴灿烈在客厅等，一地烟头，吸得不多，老胡的发财树叶子片片被烫十个窟窿。老胡摘了胶手套出来恨不得手刃朴灿烈，他还正重复点烟——摁在叶心——嘶嘶冒焦雾的机械动作，与老胡对视后蹭地起立，烟灰沿着袖口抖下。还好吧？他拧眉问：几处伤？几时醒？

老胡冷笑一声，你哋喜合了不得，新阿sir随便搞，还送嚟做咩？搞慈善啊？不如搞死咯，干干净净。

朴灿烈讲顶你个肺，呢系我弟，负工伤好吧。

“两颗子弹取咗，腰上缝针十七针，指骨接好，少动少碰水，”老胡转头比个二，意思是两万块。朴灿烈甩两张皱巴巴一百，把人打横抱起，像抱一株烫手的植物，像个年青过分毫无经验的父亲捧他至重的初生儿，手脚僵硬，姿势尴尬。老胡为他调整吴世勋的一只肩膀：丢，你要把线又弄崩！朴灿烈气不敢喘，只在下楼前说剩下嘅钱听日俾你送嚟。老胡讲听日唔送也行，你最好听日去睇睇心理医生啦，焦虑症唔好拿我嘅树撒气……知唔知一盆五百块？！

陈六在车前等他，朴灿烈说你回去，我自己开。陈六问要唔要给何叔讲一声？

“几刻钟了？”

“一点五十四。”

朴灿烈捏眉心，距他突然跑出来过了两个多小时。他的胸膛抵着吴世勋鼻端，讲你随意排个理由，比如元朗又械斗啦，或者差佬叫我饮茶。他行色匆匆，拉开一半车门。

烈哥，你依家花架子都唔愿搭好。陈六摇头轻笑了声。

乜啊？朴灿烈没听清，余光见陈六枪口正对吴世勋的头。想也不想揽紧怀中人重转回去，子弹贴着他的背擦过打在车门上。朴灿烈把吴世勋平放在后座，不忘避开伤处，卧倒一个翻滚，腿一蹬将门关上。他重新暴露，拔枪瞄准陈六脚踝，陈六跌跪下来时再打中他的左胸。

深夜街道几声枪响，几声呢？大概就五声吧。朴灿烈在空旷余音里起身，想陈六除了最早想打世勋的那三枪，后续没朝自己开枪。他步伐稳定而快，走到陈六面前，以枪托顶着对方下颌抬起来。他没有任何情绪可言，一切都能接受，一切都能原谅，还有点想笑。他问陈六：点解？不是所有东西有答案，但需要一个解题过程。

陈六“嗬嗬”吐气，我……我没想杀老大。

我知，朴灿烈讲：你不敢。

系不……不愿。陈六闭了闭眼，我只要干掉吴sir。

朴灿烈讲，干掉我才能提佢，我保定佢，知唔知？对唔住，阿六，谁要搞世勋，谁都冇活路。

嗰烈哥晓唔晓得吴sir系、系盛伦嘅，陈六攥紧朴灿烈前襟，佢，佢——

你听边个挑拨，嚟同我讲笑话。朴灿烈扯掉他的手沉声道。陈六不再讲了，他以气音说：烈哥，唔管你系真差佬还系社团人，我就你一个老大。

朴灿烈瞳孔骤缩，指尖下意识扣紧扳机。陈六笑，唔……唔用担心，冇人知。我很快就死了。

两分钟后，朴灿烈夹着他双胁托起来，安置在后备箱里。他一路开去公寓。

继上次后，公寓交过水电费，朴灿烈还叫过一次钟点工打扫。房间空，灯光柔和玫瑰色，床铺是换过的四件套。他把吴世勋小心地放倒，掖好被角，打湿毛巾擦他脸上的血迹和灰尘。他们重见这样难，艰难过后对全部可能的磕绊严阵以待。朴灿烈放下毛巾，他又擦出一弯新月，一块大理石，雪白的、坚洁的。好像吴世勋生来是这些东西的集合体，这样的集合体就该躺在被褥间甜睡，而不是出勤时做孤胆英雄，还昏迷。

他想到该给警署那边讲一声，打给郑允浩，讲世勋喺我呢度，批个假吧，你哋点把人搞到半死唔活嘅？

在就好，郑允浩讲，你冇看新闻？系湾仔嗰个案子。

噢，恭喜恭喜，你唔用被处分了。之前梅窝行动失败，上头对整个警署意见好大，几个组长均有停职查看或处分风险，郑允浩这次算将功折罪。

“咁晚唔睡？”

“世勋刚动完手术，要看顾佢。”

郑允浩讲你唔好和佢天天黏一块，不然易出问题，谢宗白又不系死人。

朴灿烈忽然就想到陈六死前最后一句话，精神一凛：我晓得。

对面静了半分钟，问他是否记得提过的内鬼。

“确定咗？”朴灿烈做个吞咽动作，他神经又绷了那么一小下，好似跳闸开关。

“冇，只系一个思路。听日见一面吧，详细嘅再话与你知。听日有空？”

“要世勋醒了外加白事办毕。”

“边个嘅白事？”

朴灿烈想轻松一笑结果发现难做到，他讲底下人造反，被我毙咗，走个过场。他没说陈六那句“管你差佬还系社团”，等于变相承认失败。职责和情感两座高峰分别落滚石，朴灿烈不愿被其中任一砸倒。

他躺在吴世勋床下的地板睡了四小时，醒时照例先下楼买粥和虾饺，喂进去几勺后翻箱倒柜找保温砂锅，将余下的盖好。拉窗帘开窗，开到一半又怕风大，徐徐推回五分之四，五分之一恰好可见右下方住户养的杜鹃花。朴灿烈看了几眼，回来扯一张纸写字条，他真的太久没写字，生怕写错，以致工整且力透纸背。讲给你请假了，好好睡，饿了吃虾饺，有事call我。砂锅和虾饺一并压在字条上。

朴灿烈把陈六的尸体搬到副驾，好在冬天，只是发硬，并未发臭。他后知后觉地有些讲不明的感觉，迎着城市朝阳，他与陈六的位置对调了，以后再没个搓麻将时叼牙签把钱故意输给他的潮汕人，他只觉荒谬。

到堂会，众马仔惊讶，背地里议论的多，丧事办得快，谢宗白也要报一声，谁让陈六是能被称一声六哥的人。谢宗白没多问，金钟大悄悄一提，朴灿烈讲：佢同盛伦起冲突。也算是借陈六临终执念一用，说不定能借棒打狗或套出点别的。

金钟大脸色不大好看，讲最近盛伦主做马会，同新任司长打得火热，喜合在西街嘅场子被端掉好几个，确实有再压一头嘅机会。

“手腕高明好多，”他补充：“很快会要洗白，总觉得佢哋换了话事人。”

弄完回到公寓，吴世勋没醒。他贴了贴额头，还好没有并发炎症、没发烧。朴灿烈把冷掉的虾饺吃掉，粥放回冰箱，坐在床边看他睡觉，不干别的，只是看他睡觉。光从空调洞一步步移到吴世勋的下巴和手背，他像一丛晶簇，与污脏绝缘。显然在睡眠中并不放松，眉尖沉下一点。这是少有的几个高饱和瞬间，朴灿烈没爬过山，最高的不过太平山顶，但此刻好似跃下珠穆朗玛，云层不动时间不动，如果一切结束将毫无遗憾。因为像以真金割喉，已经无以复加。他看吴世勋睡觉，没人打扰，全力以赴，这就是无以复加。

当天没见郑允浩，因为吴世勋没醒。翌日照旧。第三天早晨吴世勋醒来，朴灿烈喂他喝糖粥，走前留把钥匙，说但不许下地。

吴世勋白着张脸气道，嗰你留俾我做乜！朴灿烈给他多垫个枕头，讲我不放心，听话。

郑允浩这次在一个垂钓公园等他。巨大阳伞一遮，谁也看不见谁。朴灿烈走进去，郑sir老人渔夫帽，双膝夹钓竿，还给他也备了一根。朴灿烈手指开始绕鱼线，说讲吧，你嘅新思路。

“十二月底你要我留意盛伦，就看钟仁嗰次。”朴灿烈把蚯蚓穿上去，表示他记得，尽可继续。

“我哋在乔平嗰度装了窃听，不过系装喺车底，收音唔好，有些场合也录唔到，前段时间还掉过一次。”郑允浩给他一包枯饼，枯饼下头是个随身听，里面已置好磁带。朴灿烈一边捻碎枯饼朝湖面抛去，一边戴好耳机。开头一阵蚕嚼叶般的沙沙杂音，然后车流音、喇叭声，地下车库的回声。男人在里面抱怨：次次约咁远。另一人话音较低，更难听清，好像在骂男人唔好多话，好生开车。他要系好见，用呢样咩？接着长时间空白，司机和乔平回到车上，乔平讲料唔到差佬呢次玩真的，哗，我哋到时也去。第一段录音在此停止，除了12.6梅窝行动泄漏有内鬼一份功劳以外，没什么有效信息。

第二段里有一句乔平的开怀大笑：“到底系阿sir，左右手都可以模仿字迹。”

第三段里在谈马会，联系金钟大提过的，朴灿烈推测这内鬼即便不算盛伦轴心，也是智囊存在了。

第四段，乔平讲：还未恭贺他升迁。司机讲：……算乜啊，回嚟那天才要恭喜。乔平：唔系呢样说嘅，得看他……后面听不清了，朴灿烈确认般又摁了几下，咔咔哒哒，是磁带问题，不是他的耳道突发山洪，拒绝疏通、连通并意会。

阳光惨白，湖面浮标一动不动，近处漂了两只母蜻蜓的尸体。朴灿烈笑了，他把枯饼往地上一掼，飞碎的粉好似骨灰未烧尽，他变得凶悍，像个真正亡命徒，问郑允浩：你乜意思？嗯？讲话！

郑允浩侧脸在帽影下好似黑白漫画：我乜都未讲。他说：你自己想到乜，问你自己。

“我想个**，”朴灿烈笑得更欢了，他嘴唇哆嗦起来：全香港新年升迁嘅阿sir一个个揾啊，凭乜就系佢！他踹郑允浩的马扎，冚家铲！像小孩似的咒骂、一下子跨到全世界对面，全身防备道：要佢……佢真系，林校长会睇唔出？佢带我去林校长家食饭，林太中意佢中意到要疯掉！林诚容眼光会错？

郑允浩讲，所以我只说系一个思路。

朴灿烈粗气渐平复，他问：最后两段录音几时嘅。

“1月22和昨日。”

“哈，嗰唔可能，两日世勋都喺我屋内。”朴灿烈一下眼里放光，像摸到圣泉的病人拥有一种自我说服的胜利。“且22号佢同你哋在湾仔，时间唔成立。”

“所以我也搞唔明白。”

朴灿烈低头，食指被鱼线割好几条口子，阳光下血呈为金色。他听见郑允浩问他：如果，我系讲如果——

下一秒他把郑允浩撂倒，鱼线勒上对方咽喉。冇呢种如果！你唔好再讲，你再讲一句，我、我……朴灿烈像一柄哑枪，一个失焦镜头。逆光中郑允浩根本看不清他的脸，却也有点怜惜，他钳住朴灿烈手腕，一寸寸推离脖颈。他问朴灿烈就职宣誓的最后一句，唔系说教，我懒得，郑允浩说：你就背最末一句。

“…并且毫不怀疑地服从上级长官一切合法命令。”

他们爬起，整理好钓竿，一同向公园外走去。郑允浩坐在驾驶座上正准备打火，朴灿烈一把捞住他手腕，停。你出嚟，快。郑允浩不解其意，只见一滴汗珠流到朴灿烈眼角，像一颗为难的眼泪。朴灿烈把他扯出车，猛退几步，接着不用跑，冲击波将他们拍倒。爆炸中那辆尼桑掀翻，火焰不作停歇。

朴灿烈站直得比郑允浩快，像被烧最后一层嫩皮，皮变成壳，脱落。懂得从此有一件事，他必须做到。

两人最后坐公车分别回家，现场处理消息封锁都很快。朴灿烈在公寓楼下转了三圈，打包一份牛丸汤和腐竹糖水，遇见两只流浪猫，把糖水给它们舔掉。朴灿烈蹲在那里，蹲到脚麻木，想到从前在孤儿院，野猫都爱围着吴世勋打转。当时他讲世勋乖，系好小孩，它们才会中意你。八岁的吴世勋举起一只小白猫，炫耀式地讲猫咪没那么中意哥噢，朴灿烈回嗯嗯，因为我比不上世勋嘅好，世勋最好最好。流浪猫蹭蹭朴灿烈的皮鞋，其中一只挠他手背，跑远了。

朴灿烈又打包一份新的，电梯上去。开门时吴世勋正看电视，朱茵眼波流转，演俏黄蓉登船而来。他光脚走到门口，朴灿烈让他伸脚，为他套拖鞋。脸稍多了些血色，朴灿烈讲他伤疤未好就忘痛。

吴世勋讲冇啊，依家还系好痛。话毕展开双臂，朴灿烈抱他回沙发，立马后撤，饭一样样摆到面前，等他吃完。交代别洗澡、别开煤气、早睡觉，吴世勋笑，咁啰嗦，朴爷爷唔管我乜？你手点咗？朴灿烈讲我今日要回茶楼……冇事，喂猫被挠了。他差点不敢看他，好似一场并不存在且身份颠倒的捉奸——吴世勋整张脸垮得真心实意孩子气。

噢，好吧。大忙人。

你唔好讲酸话，吴sir享受我为你批嘅假。朴灿烈说到末尾很烦躁，拿起钥匙，响作一片。听日就回嚟，我保证。他转身对吴世勋挥了挥手，不晓得眼神里有乞求，很蛰人。

朴灿烈维持这状态四天，直到盛伦那里讲搞到与乔平通电的匿名号码了。

有规律嘅，那消息贩子讲：我发现佢一个号至多用三天，烈哥还要查咩？再查加一万五，畀你discount啦。

朴灿烈用枪管拍了拍他的脸，那人变色，走了。

他在茶室里静坐不知多久，手中纸片上的数字像蚂蚁像咒文。有时很大，大到眼睛装不下；有时很小，蠕动着藏匿。但其实他早背出来，扫第一眼就过目不忘。过目不忘！吴世勋骄傲地笑：我喺警校次次第一。

朴灿烈握着纸片出门，守夜的马仔睡眼惺忪问烈哥去边度？我开车载你。朴灿烈像一尊移动的铜像，没有声息地经过他，留下一阵冰凉微酸的金属气味。

他走几步是公寓的方向，猛刹住，意识到现在无处可去。朴灿烈解下公寓钥匙，拇指弹起空中一抛，钥匙哐哐蹦几下，在下水道边指去西面的路口。他弯腰捡起，向西边去。

路上有残妆与倦容一样浓烈的鸡，有站牌下半梦半醒的乞儿佬。来拉客讨钱都不敢，没人想同游魂打交道。朴灿烈畅通无阻地走了许久，口渴时抬头一看，鸭寮街在望。他的脑子好负责任，自动引出下文：他问郑允浩乔平与内鬼的相会地点，郑允浩讲具体唔清楚，鸭寮附近。

这样巧，天生警察命，说不定去跳海，路上还要抓两个抢金铺的。朴灿烈走进一家店买水，结账时有人经过对街，步子不快，挺拔，一柄濯尘除锈的银剑。朴灿烈忽然羡慕三虾，他想让眼眶也空掉，幻象中的吴世勋来填满，不用实体，他要不起。

朴灿烈跑到门口，贴墙。用新call机一个个键入那几个三万块买到的数字，爬虫军团自动滑入，不会再把他的胸腔蛀空。他听到清脆铃响，好似哀乐中渐成型的雪崩。香港不会落雪。朴灿烈唯有想象那种柔细，或大片盐巴，涩重得三块就能堆拱出坟茔一座。吴世勋停下。朴灿烈左手举起另一只call机，拨他另一个号码。清脆叠加清脆，吴世勋掏出来，低头一看号码立马接起，像一只飞扑的小鸟，像朝春天疾奔的马驹，反正欣欣然又真诚的一切类似东西。

“哥，做乜啊。”朴灿烈紧盯着街对岸的背影，银剑和银箭，变成丝绸和小动物皮毛，被打扰睡眠的口气，剑箭穿心。他清嗓子，又叫了句“哥？”

他缓缓摁掉右手里的call机，整条街上只能听见吴世勋一声声“哥”，疑惑懵然，还懒散。他学得多像，叫得好听，朴灿烈要补齐，要贪心，像个领回多年未发的津贴并一夜超支的人。等吴世勋叫了五六句，并嘟囔“信号咁烂”时才开口：“世勋啊。”

他退得更远，用力吸气，睡得好咩？

吴世勋讲本来好好嘅……

“枕头太高就去柜子里拿嗰矮嘅，蓝色嘅，知唔知？”

“知啦，”吴世勋笑起来，你饮酒咗？对唔对？要陈六送你回去，饮多就话多。

朴灿烈小声讲冇啊，他的话越变越温柔，视域里越来越水光充足，吴世勋远远的一个影子，好似矗在湖水中央。他抱怨都被你搞得睡不着……还想讲话咩？不讲我挂咗。朴灿烈说挂吧，好好睡。

他看吴世勋摁掉call机，风衣带子摆荡的弧度都消瘦，决然，一刀两断。步伐加快了，好似奔赴一张真正的床铺。朴灿烈从墙后巷子走出来，把那个用了两年的call机扔进垃圾桶。

我的爱人正熟睡，不要在黎明前叫醒他。不要在黎明前叫醒我。


End file.
